1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an adjustable cosmetic applicator of the type for applying mascara, eye shadow, lip-gloss, nail polish and eye liner.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses adjustable brushes having bristles for applying mascara and the like. The closest prior art known to the inventors are those listed below. None show a cosmetic container cap having a hollow shaft and extensible means whereby the cosmetic applicator may be adjusted to various angles.
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ T. G. Wonderly 430,909 June 24, 1980 J. Klugmann 2,750,616 May 19, 1956 E. V. Aylott 3,703,180 Nov. 21, 1972 Kingsford 3,998,235 Dec. 21, 1976 Cassai 4,165,755 Aug. 28, 1979 ______________________________________